vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= Summary The Accelerator is the name used to refer to the 1st-ranked Level 5, the strongest esper currently residing in Academy City. First appearing chronologically in To Aru Majutsu no Index as an antagonist, he later becomes the second protagonist of the series and primary male protagonist of the Science Side after being defeated by Kamijou Touma. His journey to a more "heroic" role in the story progresses after meeting and saving Last Order, and is forced into an ironic twist of fate where his life now depends on the Sisters, clones he previously killed by the thousands. He is also a major antagonistic character in To Aru Kagaku no Railgun and is the protagonist of To Aru Kagaku no Accelerator. In his role as a protagonist, he is forced to deal with the cruel Dark Side of Academy City, the secret conspiracies surrounding it, the guilt he carries from the Level 6 Shift experiment and his inner conflict about his status as a villain/hero. As the most powerful esper of Academy City, his existence and powers are tied to the plans of Aleister Crowley, the founder of Academy City, alongside Kamijou Touma. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least 7-B, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | 6-C, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy | At least 6-C, High 6-A by borrowing the Earth's energy Name: Accelerator, The One Who Wields the Power of God, The Main Plan, The Strongest Esper, #1 Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index, Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Student, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper, Angel Powers and Abilities: The ability to manipulate and control any vector he comes in contact with, which Accelerator applies in various forms, including: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Passively redirecting virtually any vector-based attack back at his opponent, can Generate and Manipulate Wind, Can Generate and Manipulate Plasma, Limited Earth Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Can cause dust Explosions/Blasts, Can manipulate the blood-flow of an individual, By touching an object he can extend the influence of his ability to other objects in contact with it (this allows him to indirectly change the vectors and turn the objects into projectiles), By redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the target, by touching a person's body Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly | Proficient Marksman | His Wings disintegrate matter on contact, Can manipulate vectors from a distance, Angelic Physiology Attack Potency: At least City level, Multi-Continent level by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | At least City level (broke into a nuclear shelter by throwing a car at it), Multi-Continent level by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | Island level (Dark Wings also disintegrate matter on contact), Multi-Continent level by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy | At least Island level, Multi-Continent level by borrowing the Earth's rotational energy Speed: High Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic reactions/close combat speed (he kept up with Gabriel and FUZE=Kazakiri during WWIII, fought and chased Salome) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Likely Regular Human, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control. Lifted a 120 ton vehicle) | Likely Class 100, but can reach levels such as Class K (with Vector Control) | Class K, but can reach levels such as Class M (with Vector Control) Striking Strength: Likely Class H, however, it can be augmented by Vector Control to reach levels such as Class MJ, possibly Class GJ | Likely Class H, however, it can be augmented by Vector Control to reach levels such as Class MJ, possibly Class GJ | Likely Class MJ, higher with Vector Control | Class TJ, possibly higher with Vector Control Durability: Street level, at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | Street level, at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | At least Island level, at least Multi-Continent level with vector shield | At least Multi-Continent level (Survived an attack that would have destroyed Eurasia without his vector shield. His vector shield in all forms was only shown to be that strong, but there are arguments to support that the mechanism behind it possibly is not dependent on the magnitude of the vectors. See here) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue to fight after severe injuries, managed to use his powers while unconscious after getting shot in the head to save his life and Yoshikawa's, and also managed to continue attacking Aiwass after being nearly sliced in two by its wings Range: A few dozen meters with firearms and standard vector attacks, possibly several kilometers with regular techniques, one planetary diameter when using the Earth's energy and rotation. Varies with what vector he comes in contact with Standard Equipment: None notable | Electrode choker, a modified crutch that lets him block electrical interference which may hinder his choker, a backup handgun Intelligence: Supergenius (His intellect exceeds a hundred supercomputers. Accelerator's esper ability has been shown to require complex calculations to function, with him being skilled enough in this field to come up with a new application on the fly during his battle against Touma. He also appears to have a very good memory, as he memorized the codes for Last Order's default mind state and was able to remotely return her to that condition, thus erasing the virus planted into her by Amai Ao. Later, he also starts to display well-thought out strategies in battle, like when he was able to take out the Hound Dogs using guns, which he utilized for the first time against them, along with exploiting his immediate environment and psychological tactics to his advantage, without using his esper ability. Even with less than half of his calculation ability, it is great enough to allow Accelerator to calculate and analyze all the 25,000 different kinds of energy of Kakine Teitoku's Dark Matter was emitting at once and updating his ability in order to reflect them, while fighting on par with Kakine and protecting the bystanders. Weaknesses: Overconfident and sadistic | The electrode which lets him use his powers only has 30 minutes of battery | None notable | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: AttackReflection.gif|Accelerator redirecting Mikoto's Railgun AccelRockKick.gif|Accelerator kicking a rock hard enough to generate an explosion on impact AccelGroundStomp.gif|Accelerator's Ground Stomp AccelFlight.gif|Accelerator manipulating wind to fly AccelDustExplosion.gif|Accelerator generating a dust explosion AccelTornado.gif|Accelerator creating a tornado AccelPlasma.gif|Accelerator creating and weaponizing plasma in the anime AccelBloodFlow.gif|Accelerator reversing Misaka 10031's blood flow AccelBuildingThrow.gif|Accelerator throwing a building along with five minutes of the Earth's rotational energy '- Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Ippō Tsūkō (Akuserarēta), lit. "One-Way Road"):' The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. While normally allowing him to manipulate physical vectors, it has been shown that it is more than that, through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to manipulate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's. * Redirection/Reflection (反射 Hansha): Accelerator's passive application of his esper ability. He automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity, sound and light to affect him, but he can shut them off too if he wants it. Since it is bound to his calculation speed, attacks that are significantly faster than light can likely pass through without being effected. Because his passive reflection changes just the direction of the attacks, but not their magnitude, one can argue that his reflection is not dependent on the magnitude of the attacks. For more information about this debate see here. In addition to stopping most conventional attacks, it is also able to redirect the 11-dimensional vectors of teleportation. * Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control"): The active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. ** Vector Shooting: By touching an object he can immediately change its movements vectors to launch it at high speeds as a projectile. He has used this to do things like launch metal construction pillars, throw metal containers or cars, and kick pebbles at high speeds. Likely through a similar application Accelerator can propel himself forwards at high speeds. ** Wind Control: He can manipulate the vectors of the surrounding air and force it to congregate at a single point creating an extremely high velocity wind. He can use this power to create a barrier of wind preventing opponents to escape, and F7 tornadoes. ** Plasma Storm: He can even create plasma by further compressing the wind at high speeds in a single point, though this takes some time, so Accelerator normally doesn't use it. ** Flight: By controlling the wind around him, he creates 4 high-powered tornadoes behind him to allow him to fly. Shown in Vol.8. ** Dust Explosions: If there is enough dust in the air, Accelerator can cause a dust explosion. ** Brain Hacking: According to Accelerator, by redirecting the electrical signals of the human body he can take 'control' over them and rewrite the memories and personality of the people as was shown in volume 5 with Last Order, though unlike proper mental type espers who can interpret those signals, he needs a previous reference to be able to achieve concrete effects. ** Blood Flow/Bio-Electricity Manipulation: By touching a person, Accelerator can take total control of their bloodflow. He normally uses this to reverse their bloodflow which would instantly kill them. He has also shown to be capable of manipulating a person's bioelectricity to similar lethal results. Accelerator can also similarly manipulate his own bloodflow to survive what otherwise would be lethal injuries, like when he used his vector manipulation to keep his blood circulating after Aiwass had nearly cut him in half with its wings, even circulating his blood through air. ** Earth Manipulation: Manipulating the vectors on his feet, he can cause an explosion made of earth and rocks to attack his opponents with a stomp. He can also create gigantic fissures, earth tsunamis and several earth spears to pierce his opponents. ** Skinning: By touching a person's body, Accelerator can rip off their skin instantly. ** Kinetic Blast: Shown in Volume 13, he takes control of the planet's rotational vectors and transfers an enormous amount of that energy into one attack. This attack used up so much of the planets rotational energy that it slowed down the the earth's rotation by about 5 minutes. Theoretically this attack should allow him to destroy all life on the planet. '- Angel Form:' After developing/updating his powers and Personal Reality, Accelerator has gained an unknown power and the ability to manifest wings that have been compared to an angel's wings. *'Remote Vector Control:' Upon awakening his wings Accelerator gains the power to manipulate vectors from a distance. * Dark Wings: Under this state, he updates and overwrites his own ability to do something supposedly impossible, creating dark wings that seem more like jets than wings as they spray a jet black ink-like substance that seems to swallow the light. Through the input of AIM, he can control vectors that supposedly don't exist as well. Also, Accelerator's voice starts to produce weird noises in this state as he tries to speak angelic language, much like Gabriel or Aiwass do at times. The wings themselves are constructed by powers very similar to Telesma, and Index has commented that the wing's power is comparable to that of a saint. The wings are made of a material that is exactly the same as Kakine's Dark Matter. He can manifest up to a 100 (100 meter long) wings which can disintegrate matter on contact. Going by his and Rensa's uses of these wings, they seems to appear when Accelerator's emotions run out of control and/or he's cornered in a fight. * White Wings: An apparently more powerful version of his dark wings, Accelerator first used these wings during the climax of World War III. While not a lot is known about these wings, his defenses rise considerably with them; as he was able to tank a attack that could destroy all of Eurasia without his vector shield. Unlike the previous wings, these ones seem to be created by Accel's honest desire to protect something. Noticeably, the first time he used these wings he also manifested an angelic white halo, but neither he or Rensa have managed to replicate this halo in later uses of the white wings. '- Magic:' Accelerator has demonstrated the ability to use magic. In volume 22, he used his vector ability to interpret the song used by index to save Last Order and repeated the breathing method, casting the spell. As this was a pure magic spell, he suffered serious harm but saved Last Order. '- Marksmanship:' Accelerator has been shown to be extremely proficient with firearms (in SS1). Even with only his weaker left hand, he was able to finish off a round of practice in 70 seconds. He has commented that reloading a pistol in two seconds with one hand is too slow for him, even though he was just testing the guns. As proven during his fight with Killer Point, Accelerator can make impossible shots by shooting himself while he has his vector shield active, allowing him to take control of the bullet's vectors and gain absolute control over its path in the air, which he used to shoot Killer Point after he had taken an innocent hostage. Key: Base (Pre-Headshot) | Base (Post-Headshot) | Angel Form (Pre-World War 3) | Angel Form (Post-World War 3) Note: There are two schools of interpretation about Accelerators passive reflection. One interpretations states that his reflection only changes the direction of the vectors, but does not involve their magnitude. By that interpretation the magnitude of the attack does not matter, but only whether or not the attack has a vector and if Accelerator can calculate it. Another interpretation assumes that the ability involves magnitude and by that is limited to reflecting attacks of the energy Accelerator was shown to control. None of the two interpretations could give certain proof for their interpretation to this point. The current durability statistic of Accelerator is made by assuming the latter interpretation. Others Notable Victories: Gremmy Thoumeaux (Bleach) Gremmy's profile (speed equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ichibē Hyōsube (Bleach) Ichibē Hyōsube's Profile Raizel (Noblesse) Raizel's profile Category:Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Psychics Category:Hax Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6